En algún lugar de Pino Suarez
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: De visita en el DF, jamás me había pasado algo como lo de ese día, el extraño bulto cerca de mis glúteos me hizo voltear a ver y cuál fue mi sorpresa ver a un chico de cabello rizado y unos impactantes ojos verdes sonriéndome descaradamente.


**Hola chicais!**

**Aquí les dejo un OS mientras esperan a que actualice mis historias…**

**Y si se preguntan porque no eh actualizado es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y la inspiración no me llega para Cazarrecompensas y en Intercambio hay unos momentos críticos que no me llegan a convencer como quedan…**

**Ok… vámonos a los términos legales:**

_**Declamer:**__Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

_**Summary: **__De visita en el DF, jamás me había pasado algo como lo de ese día, el extraño bulto cerca de mis glúteos me hizo voltear a ver y cuál fue mi sorpresa ver a un chico de cabello rizado y unos impactantes ojos verdes sonriéndome descaradamente._

**Ahora… para las que son del DF ya sabrán de que va esta historia… pero para las que no, y no han tenido oportunidad de ir… y ahora que leerán esto les pido que no se asusten porque no siempre pasa esto… **

**¿Qué de que hablo? Pues lean!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOo_TEAM_oOo_EMMETT_o&o_JACOB_o&o_JARED_o&o_KYLE_o&o_JOE_o&o_VASILY_o&o_GUS_o&o_HARENTON_o&o_GORDON_oOo_

**_- En algún lugar de Pino Suarez -_**

**.**

_**El metro era algo cotidiano en mis visitas al DF, pero era la primera vez que viajaba sola… **_

_**Esta era como mi cuarta o quinta vez en este lugar. Vivía en una pequeña cuidad a dos horas de la capital, no era tan grande como para tener su propio metro, solamente había autobuses y rutas.**_

_**Habíamos ido a ver el zócalo capitalino y Bellas artes, ahora era casi las cinco de la tarde y íbamos de regreso al hotel en el que nos quedábamos por unos días.**_

**.**

—¿Te divertiste amor? —me hablo al oído mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos envolverme.

—Claro… pero estoy más bien cansada… no creía que pudiera caminar tanto en tacones… —me recargue en él para poder mover las articulaciones de mis pies.

—Pensé que en algún momento Alice se cansaría pero mírala —voltee a ver a mi cuñada que estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música que un chico estaba escuchando en su celular mientras esperaba.

—Parece que nunca se le acaba la pila —me queje. Pero me reí cuando ella comenzó a hacer bailar a mi hermano.

—Le quitaremos el café la próxima vez… —él se burlo y después me beso el cuello.

—¿Ya me vas a decir que libro me compraste? —pregunte impaciente, habíamos ido a una feria del libro y Alice había comprado unos cuantos para nuestra amiga Bella, yo me había comprado unos clásicos que ella me había recomendado pero en algún momento lo perdí de vista y volvió con una bolsa con libros pero no podía ver cuáles eran.

—¿Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato? —me beso detrás de la oreja.

—Mau —imite a un gato y alce mis brazos para pasarlos por su cuello.

—Estoy impaciente por llegar al hotel… —su voz estaba un poco mas ronca.

—No te imaginas cuanto… —cuando hablaba así me prendía.

Él iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron los vagones. Me tomo de la mano para que entráramos pero era demasiada gente y el fue por delante haciéndome espacio para entrar.

Pero por desgracia las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera entrar y me quede fuera del vagón.

—Me voy en el siguiente —le grite y el asintió mandándome un beso cuando el vagón comenzó a moverse.

Por lo menos ahora estaba más cerca de la entrada. Si no lograba alcanzarlos, solo tenía que cambiar de la dos a la línea nueve y caminar un poco para llegar.

Comencé a ver a las personas que estaban a mi lado, había una chica asiática a unas personas de distancia y una afroamericana a mi lado. Me sorprendía la variedad de razas que se encontraban por esos lugares. Por eso adoraba ir.

Después de unos minutos otro tren y las puertas se abrieron dándome oportunidad a que entrara rápidamente, tras empujones y quejidos logre quedarme cerca de las puertas para salir rápido cuando se volvieran a abrir.

Unos empujones mas y tuve que moverme un poco pero al hacerme para atrás sentí el bulto de un hombre…

Claro que no lo tome con morbo, pues el vagón estaba a reventar.

Como tiempo después, agradecí al tipo que se hizo un poco para atrás, por que los calores se me estaban subiendo, hacia semanas que no lo hacía y la abstinencia me estaba matando. A pesar de haberlo tenido a_ él_ toda la noche no había habido oportunidad de aprovechar nuestro poco tiempo solos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el sujeto volvió a hacerse para delante. Eso ya no era tan gracioso, trate de ver por el vidrio que tan viejo era, pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba, era un chico como de mi edad o un poco más grande.

Voltee a verlo un poco extrañada por su actitud, pero su mirada me sorprendió. Sus ojos verdes me hechizaron.

No dije nada pero nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por un tiempo. El tenía una mirada que me decía "quiero hacerlo contigo". Esa clase de miradas que pones cuando solo quieres sexo. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme y comencé a humedecerme.

Quería a él con locura pero ese chico me había movido tantas emociones con una sola mirada que estaría loca si no lo hiciera con el… digo, sabía que no lo conocía, pero estaba súper guapo, era más alto que yo, su piel era pálida inclusive más que la mía, su cabello oscuro y rizado estaba alborotado, su labio inferior era un poco más delgado que el de abajo, eran gruesos enmarcados con un ligero bigote que se unía a la barba y se extendía por sus mejías pero que aun así dejaban ver unos sexys hoyuelos, simplemente perfectos, como el… así que ¿Cómo poder resistirse a ese hombre?

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente sin siguiera haber sentido cuando se había detenido. El pasó a mi lado y me dio un pequeño empujoncito indicándome que bajara. Lo seguí con la mirada y cuando estuvo abajo me hizo señas, mis pies comenzaron a moverse voluntariamente pero cuando pise el borde del vagón mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Brinque del susto y retrocedí para tomarlo. Vi quien llamaba y era _él_. Levente la mirada al chico que esperaba pero en ese momento las puertas se cerraron y el metro volvió a ponerse en marcha.

—¿Quieres que te espere en Chabacano? —pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor —hable un poco nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si… —conteste un poco fastidiada levantando la mirada y se fijo en el mapa de las líneas del metro.

Pino Suarez. Esa estación en la que el chico, de la sonrisa sexy y ojos cautivadores, se había bajado.

Esa mirada volvió a reproducirse en mi mente como una película que podía regresar varias veces.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y baje rápidamente.

Vi a Royce recargado en la pared junto a las escaleras por donde todos subían.

—Hola amor —me saludo como si no nos viéramos hace tiempo.

—Hola —lo salude besándolo apasionadamente.

—Vamos al hotel —susurro a mi oído con la voz gruesa— así podemos estrenar el libro que compre…

Esa tarde lo hice con el pensando en el chico de ojos verdes, en su penetrante mirada y en sus hoyuelos de perdición.

**.**

**Del chico que deje en algún lugar de Pino Suarez, jamás supe su nombre o lo volví a ver cuando Royce y yo nos mudamos al DF. Ahora era un divertido recuerdo de mi juventud.**

**Él le había dado variedad a mi vida de casada, solo en raras ocasiones lo veía a él en lugar de mi esposo, el le había dado un toque de aventura a mi cansado día y ahora solo era un bonito recuerdo guardado en una caja especial junto con mas recuerdos especiales.**

**.**

_oOo_TEAM_oOo_EMMETT_o&o_JACOB_o&o_JARED_o&o_KYLE_o&o_JOE_o&o_VASILY_o&o_GUS_o&o_HARENTON_o&o_GORDON_oOo_

**¿Ya aclare que esto no me pasó a mi verdad? ^_^'**

**La última vez que fui al DF fue hace un año por eso de a mediados de Octubre… Jajja… no estoy haciendo esto para hacer quedar mal a DF, al contrario… me gustaría vivir ahí un tiempo… pero eso será después xD**

**Si les quedo alguna duda de las líneas… busquen en Google las líneas del metro en el DF… **

**Hace mucho leí uno parecido con JkxBlxEd y esta historia iba a ser con ellos pero al final decidí hacerlo con mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo mundial!**

**Ahora… ****¿Reviews? ¿Reviewntadas? ¿Reviewcitaciones? ¿Reviewmentarios? ¿Reviewgencias? Ok… los espero…**

**XoXo (Besos y Abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


End file.
